


Klelijah - String of Fate

by Aeruthin



Series: Klelijah Fan Art [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Gen, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: They will always be connected...Drawing of Elijah and Klaus connected through the Red String Of Fate
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Klelijah Fan Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Klelijah - String of Fate

Klelijah - String of Fate


End file.
